A driving power supply (for example, a LED driving power supply) refers to a power converter that converts a power supply (for example, high voltage and industrial frequency AC i.e., mains, low voltage and high frequency AC such as an output of an electronic transformer etc.) into specific voltage and current to drive an apparatus or device (e.g. LED lighting), that is, to convert the power supply through a device such as a transformer to a rated power suitable for the operation of the lighting apparatus or device. In order to ensure the safe use of the driving power supply, a backfeed circuit is generally provided in the driving power supply system. The backfeed circuit controls the function and application of the driving power supply according to the back feed (backfeed) result fed back by the corresponding current measuring circuit or voltage measuring circuit (backfeed current or backfeed voltage). A schematic diagram of the structure of a conventional driving power supply backfeed circuit applied to above-described driving power supply is shown in FIG. 1. The circuit includes a driving portion, a power supply portion, and a load portion. Among them, the driving portion provides power to the power supply portion. The driving portion includes an energy supply control circuit, and may also include a power selection circuit and a logic circuit. The power supply portion is responsible for powering the load portion. The power supply portion also includes a current measuring circuit and/or a voltage measuring circuit to provide the backfeed (backfeed current or backfeed voltage) feedback to the driving portion. In the conventional driving power supply backfeed circuit, generally in the Direct Current portion, a corresponding comparator circuit in the current measuring circuit or the voltage measuring circuit is directly used to compare the load current (or voltage) with a preset reference current (or voltage). And the result of the comparison is fed back directly to the driving portion. Due to the direct feedback of the current results, when the driving power supply abnormally works or malfunctions, or when the power is turned on, the current jitter or current surge generated by the backfeed circuit of such a structure will usually result in a deviation of the circuit detection result, thereby resulting in mistakes when backfeeding to the driving portion and when driving energy to the power supply. Even, when the generated current jitter or current surge peak is relatively large, it may easily cause damage to the driving power supply and cause a safety hazard. Therefore, the conventional driving power supply backfeed circuit system does not meet the requirements for the development of the functionality, safety, and reliability of the driving power supply.